


Nero's First Word

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is the older twin, First Words, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Vergil's trying to get Nero to say daddy. What's the worst that could happen?





	Nero's First Word

"Come on Nero, say daddy!" The baby stared up at his father blankly. Vergil watched his son disinterestedly go back to playing with the plushie dinosaur he had. The man's head fell. He'd been trying for weeks to get his son to say good first word. Instead he kept babbling words he didn't understand. It was like when he talked to Dante only worse.

As if the universe heard the man, his apartment door slammed open and his brother walked in. 

"Hey Verg, mind if I borrow something to eat?" The twin didn't get to answer, his brother already digging through the cabinets.

"What the hell do you want Dante?"

"What can't I just stop by to visit my baby brother?" Dante was already reaching a hand into a box of fruit loops that Vergil snatched out of his hands. "Hey!"

"A. ) It was only fifteen seconds. And B.) Quit stealing my damn food!"

"I was not..."

"Damn!" Dante trailed off and both he and and Vergil turned to see a smiling Nero. "Damn!" He said louder this time with a giggle. Vergil made a face as Dante began laughing as the baby continued to say the word.

"Looks like you're doing a damn good job at teaching him Verg."

"Shut the fuck up Dante."

"Fuck!"

"Oh God...."


End file.
